


The Princess and her knight

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Kayla sighed as yet again another knight was coming down the road. "Hey Frank, what does the guy look like?" She yelled down to her friend, Frank the dragon. 

"Can't tell but he's about to turn his horse to the west. Well okay his horse is running away from me." 

"Good. I don't want to hear about another knight's great adventures across all the lands of the world." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Well since it seems I have some time off, I'm going hunting. And I will get you more arrows. I'll be back in a week." Frank said as he flew away from the tower.

****

Kayla grabbed her bow and arrows and started to shoot at one of trees that made a sorta fence around the tower. 

She didn't want to leave here. She wanted to stay where she wouldn't have to follow all the rules and could be unladylike all she wanted. 

"Don't wanna be a princess...following all the rules. So glad I'm got sent here." Kayla mumbled to herself. 

She aimmed another arrow and saw somebody behind a tree. Oh fuck. Without Frank here they'll probably try to save her.

She watched as the knight ran across the yard to the tower. She, of course, shot some arrows behind him. Just to scare him a wee bit.

The knight made it to the tower and Kayla could hear him walking up the stairs. She hurried into her closet. Hopefully he will think she had died. Maybe this will be the last knight. 

Her bedroom door swung opened. "Princess Kayla? I saw you shooting the arrows at me. I'm not here to hurt you." A voice called out. But it was not a man's. It's was a woman's. A woman knight? How strange. How interesting. Kayla opened the closest door. She had to see the woman knight. 

"Hello." Kayla said. The woman knight was strange looking. She was wearing pants and her skin was many shades darker then Kayla's. She was beautiful. 

"My name is Reyna of Amazonia, I'm here to get you out of this tower." She said proudly. 

"I don't want to leave. I like it here. Why do you think I shot at you?" Kayla snarled.

"You want to stay here? With the dragon?" Reyna looked at her like she was crazy. 

"His name was Frank. He use to be human. Cursed by a witch named Hera." Kayla said. 

"Well I'm not leaving without you." 

"Fine. Stay. I don't care but I like it here. So I'm never leaving." Kayla glared at Reyna.

"I'm sure someday you'll want to leave." 

****

Five days went by and Kayla barley spoke to Reyna. And still Reyna had yet to leave.

"Frank will be back the day after tomorrow." Kayla said.

"And? I'm still not leaving without you." 

"You're stubborn."

"As are you, Princess."

"Call me Kayla. Not princess." 

"Why are you so determined to get me out of here?"

"Because I want to be a knight." Reyna frowned.

"I thought you already were one? You look like one."

"I'm a high page. Almost a knight but first I must prove myself worthy and well my knight, my mentor, sent me to save you." 

"I could knight you and send a letter saying fuck you Reyna is a knight. I'm not leaving my tower. I like it." Kayla said. 

Reyna laughed. She had a silly kinda cute laugh. "Lupa would die. She would start off on a rant about how I must have faked it." 

****

The two of them talked almost the whole day. Soon night fell. 

"I'm quite tired." Reyna said, as she walked to the blanket and pillow she had brought with her.

She had been sleeping on the floor for the last four nights.

"How about you join me on my bed?" Kayla suggested. 

"Sure. It's quite cold around here."

"Well Amazonia is quite south of here."

****

Kayla woke up without Reyna in her bed. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her bare body. Reyna was something special.

"Kayla? Are you awake?" Reyna's voice came from the staircase.

"Yeah."

****

Kayla leaned out her window. Frank should be back soon and she had to explain who Reyna was and why she was staying. 

"Hey Frank." She called out as the dragon fly down.

"Kayla, I got you new bows."

"Great. So anyway thisknightcameanditwasawomanknightandimighthavehadsexwithherandsheisnowstayinginmytoweruntilwhenevershewantstoleave" Kayla said.

"Alright. She better not try to stab me."


End file.
